Longing for More
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Legolas feels the sea longing stronger than ever.  What will it take to keep him in Middle Earth?  And how can the former Marchwarden of Lothlorien help? [Slash] LegolasHaldir
1. Prologue: Sea Longing

**_Longing for More_**

Author: Stephie P. aka thesilentsenshi/kirameki

Contact: thesilentsenshi@hotmail.com

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir (Eventually)

Rating: PG for now, eventually R

Summary: Legolas feels the sea longing stronger than ever. What will it take to keep him in Middle Earth? And how can the former Marchwarden of Lothlorien help?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just dream about them.

Archive: Sure, just ask.

Reviews: Pretty pretty please with Elves on top.

Notes: This is my first slash series, so be nice. ^_^ Also it was inspired by the fic A River's Tale. I can't remember the author's name, but the story can be found at galadhrim.net. I don't plan on getting into a romantic relationship between Hal & 'Las right away, not for another few chapters at least(maybe more). So no action for awhile. :( They have to become friends first. :) I have the next chapter all planned out, but beyond that I'm not really sure. Suggestions are always welcome. Also, this is more a side project at the moment, since I'm working on another series as well. So don't expect really really fast chapters (unless my muse tells me otherwise.) I also try to stick to canon as best as I can, so feel free to tell me if I make any major mistakes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: Sea Longing

Legolas gazed out into the vast blue that was the Anduin, his keen eyes searching in vain for even the faintest glimmer of the Sea beyond. He shielded his bright blue eyes from the unyielding rays of the sun. Sighing he lay back staring into the cloud filled sky.

'I really should be working... it's not fair to leave all of my work to the other members of my council. Especially my poor advisor.' He sighed. 'I've been remiss in my duties lately. But I can't help it. The Sea calls to me insessantly, whispering promises of a life of peace and tranquility amongst my kin in Valinor. It grows stronger with every day that passes. How much longer will I last before the pull becomes too strong. Will the need be so great that I will need to break my promise to Aragorn? I have not broken a promise in all my long life, and I surely will not do so know. But still, he will surely live for at least another 100 years, perhaps longer. Will I be able to live my life like this for another hundred years? 

It's only been a decade since I first felt the sea longing and already I'm out of sorts. I often wonder how my life would be if I had not joined the fellowship upon Lord Elrond's request ten years ago. Surely there were other, more worthy Elves present at the time. Glorfindel of Gondolin, the Balrog slayer, for instance. Or even Elrond's own twin son's, Elrohir and Elladan. Why me, the youngest prince of Mirkwood? If I had not joined the quest, would I have remained happily beneath the eaves of Mirkwood. Would Mirkwood even still exist?

I like to think I played some small role in the outcome of the war, though the entire fellowship knows that it's Aragorn and Frodo who were the real heroes back then. I'm glad I was able to support them through such dangerous times. Truth be told there were many times I didn't think I would live to see the outcome. 

Now look at me, ten years later. Lord of Ithilien and advisor to King Elessar. I still can't believe the elves here named me, of all people, their Lord. I do not feel worthy of such a title, though I've tried my best to live up to it. Although these past few years, I've been proving my former theory true, unfortunately. Yet still, they all support me, a humble prince of Mirkwood. 

If you had told me I'd be overseeing a land and peoples just a century ago I would have laughed at the notion. As third and youngest son of King Thranduil it would have taken nothing short of a tragedy that would cause me to take the throne. Yet, here I am, an unworthy lord of the noble Silvan and Sindar Elves who took up residence in Ithilien shortly after the war. I worked hard to prove their faith in me well-founded, despite my floundering these past few years. The settlement is flourishing and I find myself at a loss of what to do now. I feel I've done my part and am no longer needed here. Perhaps it would be best if I took sail to the Undying Lands. I would have done so long ago but for the oath I made to Elessar at the end of the war, promising I'd remain until his death. That is all that binds me to Middle Earth now.'

Darkness has fallen about the golden figure who had spent yet another lonely afternoon and evening by the river waiting for something, though he knew not what. He slowly sat up and looked upon the sparkling water one last time. 

'I yearn to leave these shores, but my promise and duties force me to remain. It is a good life I have led up to this point, and yet, I find myself longing for more.' 

With that the lithe figure slipped into the cloak of darkness heading back to his empty room and lonely bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Prologue

TBC...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Background notes: I'm unsure if Tolkien said Legolas became the lord of Ithilien, or if he was just an elf living there. For the purposes of this story I'm assuming he was placed in charge. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Should I continue... or not?


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

Longing for More  
  
Author: Stephie P. aka thesilentsenshi / kirameki Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; LiveJournal user: thesilentsenshi Pairings: Legolas/Haldir (Eventually) Rating: PG for now, eventually R Summary: Legolas feels the sea longing stronger than ever. What will it take to keep him in Middle Earth? And how can the former Marchwarden of Lothlorien help? Disclaimer: I don't own them, just dream about them. Archive: Sure, just ask. Reviews: Pretty pretty please with Elves on top. Notes: It seems that a lot of people would like to see this story continued, so I will. . Here's chapter 1 for you. Introducing our favorite Marchwarden.   
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival  
  
The horse moved rhythmically beneath the strong body of the silver haired Elf. He rode through the forest paths at a leisurely pace taking time to gaze at the beautiful scenery and breathe deeply of the clean woodsy scent.   
  
He was heading towards the Elven settlement in Ithilien, a letter to it's Elven Lord tucked into his pouch.   
  
'Legolas...' It had been a decade since he last saw the youngest prince of the Woodland Realm. He had looked so weary when arriving in the Golden Wood with the other members of the fellowship all those years ago. His eyes had looked haunted. Haldir hoped he had found some measure of peace at the war's end.  
  
He had never really been very close to the prince, had in fact only met him a handful of times over the years preceding the war, their stations and realms too far apart to build a lasting friendship.  
  
Haldir had always admired the youth's skill and beauty. He was one of the few elves who could equal, if not surpassing, him on the archery field. This alone made him worthy of great respect from the former Marchwarden of Lorien.  
  
He was eager to see the current Lord of Ithilien. Perhaps he would even accept a challenge to an archery match. Haldir was sure this visit would turn out to be quite enjoyable. He spurred his horse forward, eager to arrive at his destination.  
  
------  
  
An hour later Haldir caught site of the first sign of civilization. There were expertly built Elven houses, both within the trees like the Galadhrim, and on the ground like those of their Mirkwood kin. Both fit in with their natural surroundings, working with nature, rather than against it. It was almost as if they had grown up from the earth like the trees themselves, to intertwine with the thick trunks of the trees.  
  
Haldir was impressed, to say the least. It had neither the cold beauty of the Golden Wood, nor the suffocating closeness of the Greenwood. It was light and airy and was breathtaking to behold. Haldir's breath caught in his chest at the unique beauty.  
  
He asked several elves for directions to their lord's lodgings and was directed to the largest building nestled into a comfortable and peaceful corner of the wood. It was masterfully built of both wood and stone carved lovingly by both Elven hands and Dwarven chisels.  
  
He guided his horse into a small courtyard and was met by a frazzled looking young elf who offered to take his horse.  
  
"Good day, sir. Is there something else I can get for you?" the young elf asked before handing the horse to another young elf who was standing nearby and guided the animal toward the stables.  
  
"Aye, where may I find your lord?" Haldir asked the youth.  
  
The youth's face brightened at the mention of his lord. "Master Legolas? I'm sorry sir, but he's out right now." The young elf's smile dimmed at this revelation.  
  
Haldir watched him closely, curious as to why this would cause the youth sadness. "Well, is there someone else that I might speak to, then?"  
  
"Aye. My lord's advisor, Caranthir, is currently in charge."  
  
"May I meet with him then?"  
  
"Of course. Come with me and I will see if I can find him."  
  
The youth led Haldir into the house, whose interior was just as beautiful and mystical as it's exterior. He was taken to a large study where an oaken desk stood in the center, a comfy, plush chair was placed opposite the desk.  
  
"Please, sir, take a seat. Caranthir should come soon." Haldir nodded and took the offered seat. The youth left him to his thoughts, apparently to fetch his superior.  
  
'What could the prince be doing?' Haldir wondered. 'And why does it seem to bring sadness to his people?'  
  
Before long, a blonde haired elf swept into the room. He was dressed in rich robes and a no-nonsense bearing. His hair was braided intricately and his keen green eyes studied the newly arrived guest with some curiosity. Those same green eyes were filled with wisdom and intelligence. Haldir nodded in greeting.  
  
"I was told you came seeking Prince Legolas?" the elf said.  
  
"Aye. I am Haldir, formerly Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I come delivering a message from Celeborn in East Lorien. He said it's not urgent, but the Prince would be delighted at the contents." The other elf raised an eyebrow curiously. Haldir only shrugged. "That is all I was told."  
  
The elf nodded understandingly. "I am Caranthir, the prince's chief advisor. If this message of yours will truly bring happiness to our prince, we will be relieved. He has not had much cause for such feelings in recent times." Caranthir said this with such sadness that Haldir was speechless for many moments.  
  
"What do you mean? This realm is beautiful, his people loyal, he is a hero. What could cause him such unhappiness?" Haldir questioned.  
  
Caranthir sighed before taking the seat opposite of Haldir. He looked at the Lorien elf assessingly, before speaking. "I will tell you, but it must not go beyond these walls. Legolas does not wish for people to know. All of us here in Eryn Gael know, because we couldn't fail to notice. But we do not wish for Legolas to be burdened any more than he is. We do not wish knowledge to be spread to the other Elven realms. Can I trust your secrecy in this?"  
  
"Aye, of course you can. I would not betray your confidences." Haldir responded immediately.  
  
Caranthir nodded, seeing honesty reflecting in the other elf's eyes. "He is suffering from the longing," he said quietly.  
  
"Longing? Longing for what?" Haldir said confused.  
  
"The sea longing," Caranthir elucidated.  
  
Haldir looked shocked. "How long has he been afflicted?" he asked.  
  
Caranthir looked at him sadly. "Since the War of the Ring ended."  
  
Haldir's jaw dropped. "But 'tis said the longing can not be resisted! Why has he not sailed West?!" Even as he said it, Haldir found himself glad the prince hadn't heeded the longing, and had remained.  
  
"He has given King Elessar his word he would not sail until his death."  
  
Haldir looked at Caranthir incredulously. "But, that won't be for at least another century! Maybe even more!"  
  
Caranthir nodded again. "We all wonder if he will be able to keep this promise, or if it will be the first promise he's ever had to break. That alone is enough to make him endure, but it has grown worse these past few years. Those of us on his counsel have tried to help in what small way we can. He spends most of his days by the river."  
  
Haldir sat back in shock. A new sense of awe for the youngest prince of the Woodland realm suffusing him. "The strength he must possess... I still find it hard to believe..."  
  
"Yes, he is strong. He is also wise, despite his lack of years. He is younger than many of us on the counsel, but we have nothing but respect for him. He has been a good leader, and we can't begrudge him anything, knowing how he must be suffering. We wish that he could find peace. He deserves it, even more than most."  
  
"I, too, have nothing but respect for him. This news pains me greatly. I do hope this message will prove enough to lift his spirits, even if only for a short while."  
  
"Then we are agreed. Come, I will have someone show you to your chambers. I will be sure to inform the prince of your arrival first thing in the morning. I am sure he will be eager to receive you."  
  
Haldir nodded and the two elves stood. Caranthir was as good as his word, and caught the attention of a passing elf, telling them to find suitable rooms for the prince's guest.  
  
Haldir was eager for the morning to come, his desire to see Legolas even more intense.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
TBC...  
  
Other notes: My muse is telling me to bring the twins in as potential rivals for Legolas' attention. Perhaps they were former lovers. Which will of course (hopefully) bring Hal to realize his true feelings. What do you guys think?  
  
Should I continue... or not?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
First off, for any who aren't mentioned but reviewed, thank you so much. Your support means a lot to me. XD  
  
MinuialNuwing: Thank you for all the support your showing for this story, as well as my other ones. I might bring in some Legolas/Twins action for you. I adore your stories, even if they do make me blush. XD  
  
Sian: Thanks for the encouragement. Yes, River's tale is a great fic. And Hal & Legolas are one of my favorite pairings as well.   
  
Nimue: I know a lot of people aren't canon addicts, but I am a stickler for canon. I don't mind stories that stray from canon, but I like to try and keep at least some of Tolkien's world and facts for my own stories.   
  
farflung: Thanks for the bit of info. I loved A River's Tale too.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: scratches head Yahoo site? I only posted it on ff.net & aff.net. I had planned to add it to some yahoo groups later on, though... Maybe there's a similar story out there? --;  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Here's Haldir for you. 


End file.
